Elmores nightmare
by Adventure Show
Summary: The city of Elmore.. You know screw the summery I SUCK AT IT. Anyway Gumball is on a rampage and his old friends need to stop him. Oc is... John Osbourne he will be in the Sec chap.
1. Prologue

.Elmore's Nightmare

**Wazz up my peeps! Its Adventure Show here with an all NEW story! ELMORES NIGHTMARE! This story will be a redux remakey version of adventure time Halloween but with TAWOG. WELL HERE YOU GOOOOOOO. ( By the way this story's M for Character Death, and. LEMONS.) I DONT OWN TAWOG OR ITS CHARACTERS.****  
**

It was a dark day for the people of Elmore.

October 31...HALLOWEEN

That was the day that evil was activated into someway least expected.

Gumball Watterson.

The one who brutally murdered his mom Nicole.

The one who is now a new threat to Elmore.

The police tried to catch this manic, but failed miserably.

(The School)

"Did you hear what "HE" did?" About half the school talked about it.

It was never a surprise that people gossiped.

Just then Penny spoke up.

" What if we are all next?" Penny asked everyone in the hallway.

After that people panicked and ran.

Penn y went to go find Darwin and walked off.

( Gumball Thoughts)

I finally did it.

I killed the bitch.

Hold on, the blood rising in my system made me hungry for death soI killed a dog.

I kept walking as I saw someone in the distance(An: the OC)

I stopped to see him walk up to the house.

I kept walking as I saw a certain school and smiled.

**Welcome back every one. Sorry bout the quality I have no idea what the plot is.( I do its just I'm on my stupid phone with the damn autocorrect.) Anyway the start of a new story. Tune in for chap too. Adventure Show: Out.**


	2. Confrontation 1

Elmore's Nightmare

**Wazz up my peeps its Adventure Show here with an all NEW chapter to EN. Lats time we learned that gumball has been birthed to an evil. Before I do this chapter I want to give a shout-out to my friend Chris aka Zenbeaver for the inspiration and ! Ok this chapter introduces the OC... John Osbourne! Welllllll here you GOOO!**

Penny was running for her life from her former friend.

Gumball was following her muttering," Penny, come out come out where ever you areee..." He smirked.

Penny kept running until she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." The boy said.

The boy could tell she was crying and walked with her.

"Whh-o are you?" Penny asked as she looked back.

"My name is John... John Osbourne."

John was wearing a t-shirt with skulls and wings, South Pole jeans, adidas, and a backwards baseball cap.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Penny." She replied.

John took her home and Mr. Fitzgerald came to the door.

"Who the fuck are you to have my daughter?" He asked.

John tried to speak but Penny's father interrupted again.

"I asked you a question shithead!. "

"I was walking along when your daughter came to me crying, so I brought her home." John explained.

Rob,( His real name in the story.) looked at John and thanked him.

John walked off the porch and heard something.

"What the fuck was that."

Gumball was apparently watching him.

"You little ass you made me lose my wittle Penny." Gumball said in the voice he had in the Flower.( If you hadn't seen it, get off your lazy ass and go watch the damn episode.)

"Who are you?"

"Let's just say i'm the guy my _angel_ was running from." Gumball replied.

"YOU, you were the one that was trying to kill Penny." John gasped.

Yes, and when I'm through her I will kill EVERYONE in Elmore! HAHAHAHAHA!

Gumball left as John was left puzzled.

**Welcome back everyone as another exciting chapter has ended to EN. Well, Now Gumball has business with John and he wants to kill everyone in elmore! Tune in for the next chapter of Elmore's Nightmare.! ( Quick Authors Note) The time for new chapters might slow down a bit since I am starting school, but I will try to fit some in. Adventure Show: Out**


	3. A Sibling Bonding

Elmore's Nightmare

**Wazz up my peeps it's Adventure Show here with a chilling new chapter. Sorry bout the wait, been busy and all. Anyway, I want to give a shout out to boony832 for having me in his ultimate Happy Tree Friend truth or dare. Recap: Penny has been running from Gumball, We have met the OC John Osbourne, and Gumball has problems with John! WARNING: This chapter has a lemon between Tobias and Rachel( I know their bro and sis but Im crazy so its that and if you disagree I WILL KILL YOU! JK)**

Gumball wanted to kill.

He saw a certain person and followed in the shadows.

(The rainbow kids people you know who I mean house)

Rachel just got home from a party drunk as fuck.

So, in despite of losing her virginity she went to the only boy in the house.

Her brother Tobias.

( Tobias's room)

Tobias was masturbating to a picture of Penny when his sister knocked on the door.

" Tobias..." She said.

"What the fuck do you want?" Tobias was obviously pissed.

"Tobias... Come fuck me."

"No fucking way your my sister.!" He was disgusted at his sister.

Rachel thought and got an idea," If you fuck me, I'll let you be my master."

Tobias thought about it and let her in.

(LEMON TIME!)

Tobias looked at the body of his older sibling and was shy.

"Go ahead, I'm all yours." Rachel said seductively.

First, he took off her shirt and bra, awing at her breasts.

"I can do this." Tobias said.

"Well come Mr. Big and scary!" Rachel smirked.

She took off his pants and underwear shocked at how big his erection was.

"Take me Tobias." She whispered in his ear.

Tobias took his dick and rammed inside her.

Rachel was in a lot of pain and pleasure.

The fucking went on for about 10 minutes.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs.

Tobias took his hand and put it on her breasts.

This turned her on even more.

Tobias stopped and took his dick out.

"Why the fuck did you stop!?" She yelled.

"For this." He got down on his knees and started to tongue-fuck her.

"Ohhh Tobias!" Rachel moaned.

Tobias moved his tongue around her vagina for a good 5 minutes.

"My turn!" Rachel grabbed his dick and shoved it into her mouth.

To her it tasted like her vagina, which she liked.

She sucked his dick until he cummed into her mouth.

"Ahh, you taste good little bro." She slurped up the rest of his cum.

Tobias took the advantage and pulled her up and started to suck her breasts.

Her nipples were as hard as rocks.

After a good 5 minutes of sucking Tobias stopped.

Tobias was out of breath.

"That was awesome!" Tobias told his sister.

Him and Rachel passed out as a certain cat entered the room.

Gumball seeing the cum everywhere said," Damn, these people are shitly sick."

He took out his knife and stabbed Rachel to death.

As he got ready for Tobias, Tobias had woken.

"Ahhhhh SHITTT!" Tobias tried getting up, but Gumball was already on top of him.

"Say I love death!" Gumball sliced Tobias's head off and was ready to leave when The parent's walked through the front door.

"Shit, the parents are home." Gumball silently snuck out the window just as the adults found their dead children's carcasses.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the siblings mother.

While on the tree Gumball threw a boomerang knife which killed both the Mom and Dad.

"The riches are dead, now on to dino.!" He smirked as he jumped down from the tree and headed to the junkyard.

**Welcome back from a very disturbing chapter of Elmore's Nightmare.**

** Gumball: Yeah and I'm just getting started.**

**Anyway, A lemon has been told, Gumball has murdered the Tobias and Rachel family as he moves on to Tina's family. Tune in for the next chapter of Elmore's Nightmare! Adventure Show: Out.**


End file.
